thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
MC90 Star Cruiser
The MC90 Star Cruiser is a Capital Ship available to the New Republic in Eras 3-5 and is the first fully dedicated Mon Calamari warship design to fight against other Capital Ships. Its armament consists of 75/8 Heavy Turbolasers, 30/3 Ion Cannons, and 6/2 Proton torpedo launchers. History Before the New Republic, the Mon Calamari joined the Rebel Alliance and with it donated a vast array of large cruisers to aid them. Modifying their large civilian vessels into warships; the Alliance fleet finally had ships that could sustain combat against the Empire's ubiquitous Star Destroyers. With the formation of the New Republic, new standardized ships were needed. Unlike previous attempts to make versatile warships from civilian cruisers, the MC90 Star Cruiser was the first, purposely, built the ship to perform in direct combat by the Mon Calamari since the Clone Wars. Although the ship itself was designed before the event, the MC90 entered service too late to help against Grand Admiral Thrawn's offensive. The ship was designed to utilize heavy weapons and to also use large hangar bays, traits that belonged to the class of ship the MC90 would soon counter; the Imperial I and II-class Star Destroyers. The first ship of its class, named Defiance, yielded some of the best design elements to help combat Star Destroyers and later became the flagship of Admiral Gial Ackbar, though most bridge crews disapproved of the exposed command bubble. Also, unlike other MC cruisers, the MC90s rectified the problem with the ship's controls being adept to Mon Calamari eyes only, thus allowing humans and other alien crews to be stationed aboard these ships. By the time the Reborn Emperor and the Dark Empire revealed themselves and initiated Operation: Shadow Hand, the Defiance and at least one other ship of this class, the Galactic Voyager, were in New Republic service and both took turns in being Ackbar's flagship, though he would take permanent command of the Galactic Voyager after Imperial Remnant Admiral Natasi Daala attacked Dac during her short-lived campaign and would become more recognizable because of his permanent transfer. The MC90 was still in service by the end of the Galactic Civil War when the Bastion Accords were signed. The absolute value of the ships caused MC90s to be commonly seen in the core worlds. The Galactic Voyager and other MC90s participated in the Yuuzhan Vong War but were not as extensively used since larger and more powerful ships such as Mediators and Viscount-class Star Defenders were available. They resumed service in the Galactic Alliance with the Galactic Voyager still being the lead ship of the class. Use Ingame The arrival of the MC90 is greatly timed. The New Republic will need them to combat the Imperial Remnant at Era 3 as this is where the IR is at its most powerful. The MC90 is one of the few direct threats for Star Destroyers and other enemy Capital Ships as its 8 Heavy Turbolaser cannons can quickly shred through any ships hull. And, like the Acclamator II-class Assault Ship, it utilizes proton torpedo launchers, very rare for none bomber class ships. When grouped with other ships like Nebula-class Star Destroyers, MC90s are a force to be reckoned with. As with the MC80b, the MC90 has no direct or notable in-game weakness. Unlike the MC80b, the MC90 doesn't become out-classed by other Capital Ships and is more reliable in battle as it has, essentially, double the firepower. In-Game Statistics Stats * Build Cost: 6800 Credits * Build Time: 100 Seconds * Population Cost: 7 * Availability: Era 3-5 * Armor Type: Frigate * Shield Armor Type: Capital * Shield Points: 5866 * Shield Refresh Rate: 60 * Auto Resolve Health: 10240 * Tactical Health: 4550 * AI Combat Power: 6050 * Max Speed: 2.1 * Max Thrust: 0.2 * Max Rate of Turn: 0.7 Hardpoints The MC90 features the following hardpoints * 8 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries (4 Port, 4 Starboard) * 3 Ion Cannons (1 Port, 1 Starboard, 1 Bow) * 2 Proton Torpedo Launchers (2 Midship) * 1 Engine Hardpoint * 1 Hangar Category:Space Units Category:New Republic Ships